


Beware the Wind

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: prompt: Or vod'e and hot chocolate.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Beware the Wind

"You know both kaf and cocoa come from plants," Rex said, accepting the cup Ahsoka handed him before she moved on.

"Here's a secret, Captain," Kix said from where he was huddled with Jesse, sharing one thermos between them as the heaters slowly made the shelter closer to habitable. "Obligate carnivore or not, she can process some plant matters. Just with varying degrees of success and comfort."

Ahsoka grinned, having settled closest to the sealed opening. "True. And I'll put up with the discomfort for the stimulant."

"Just save us all when she breaks wind," Hardcase muttered.

Ahsoka only grinned.


End file.
